It is known from EP1101067B1, to the same Applicant, an electronic gas lighting device including a casing formed by electrically insulating material provided with a plurality of high-voltage outputs each defined by a chimney-like housing, integrally obtained with the casing and carrying a corresponding high-voltage contact therein, e.g. a male faston connector. In use, each contact in the chimney-like housings must be connected, by means of an electric wire, to a corresponding spark generating electrode, fixable to the cooking range at a burner. For this purpose, on one end, the electric wire is pre-wired, e.g. crimped or welded, to the electrode and, on the other end, is pre-wired in an identical manner to a female faston connector, which must then be inserted in use onto the male faston connector inside the chimney-like housing, so as to protect the electric connection with an electrically insulating element (indeed the chimney-like housing of the casing).
The above-described known device is more than satisfactory. However, the assembly times of the electric wires on the high-voltage outputs of the gas lighting devices are relatively long; furthermore, due to possible incorrect manoeuvres by the assembly operator, the male and female faston connectors may not be correctly coupled, causing even possible deformations of the same. For the same reason, the electric household appliance manufacturer cannot automatically assemble the wires onto the high-voltage outputs of the gas lighting device, because it would be essentially impossible to ensure the correct, simultaneous positioning of all male contacts with all female contacts.